


Fucked up?

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, character's additional thoughts for an excisting scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Could I get some H/F, where Face has fucked something up and is in danger of getting kicked out, and Hannibal saves his bacon? IDK, just need something happy right now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).



“A heck of a place. Just a heck of a beautiful place.” Face is rambling and he knows it. He’s scared as hell, but of course doesn’t show it. He’s a Ranger. A Ranger who fucked up big time. Hannibal had told him not to take on Tuco alone. But what did he do again, stubborn man that he is? Not listen to the Boss, but act all on his own. Stupid. Really fucking stupid.

“Is that time share? I’d love to get in on this.” He asks and admits to himself that he’s clueless as to what to do. His wrists are tied up and he’s stuck in some tires up to his chest, wearing a fucking bathrobe. And the worst thing is, he doesn’t know where Hannibal is.

“I like this whole Santa Fe motif you got going here, Tuco.” God, he has to keep on talking, distract the General, biding his time, praying and hoping that somehow, as always, Hannibal will find him and rescue him. Again he’s cursing himself. He is supposed to act on orders, supposed to do what his superior officer tells him to do. And just because they have something special going on, he shouldn’t ignore it. But he thought it was a brilliant opportunity to go undercover as a lover of Tuco’s wife and get some much needed information for their next mission.

Why the fuck hadn’t he told Hannibal anything about it?

What did he want to prove with that?

Show that he was able to act on his own? To have his own plans?

He clearly wasn’t. He needed the Boss. They were a unit that usually worked very successfully, except on the occasions where Lieutenant Peck decided he could do things on his own. Apparently he couldn’t. Fuck.

“It’s very Arizona, very Tex-Mex. It’s good. It’s good.” Awful. He hates himself. Especially since the woman he was trying to help and rescue is now a prisoner herself... even more than she was before in her marriage.

“Maybe we can get the guy at my six to whip up a couple of quesadiches, you know?” Face’s heart is in his throat, but he smiles broadly despite of it. The General’s approaching him now.

“I want the flames to be seen by the Martians.”

Fuck. Where the hell was Hannibal?

“Lo siento, mi amore.” Tuco’s wife is begging desperately. Even she’s trying to save his ass and he hadn’t even slept with her. Their little make out session had been interrupted way too early. But somehow Face was grateful for it. So he wouldn’t have to deal with betrayal as well as not following orders.

“Americano, gringo. Army intelligence.” Tuco walks around him.

“Who’s that?” Face asks. He’s still flippant, teasing. Not showing how helpless he actually feels.

“You, man. You are not so intelligent because you are stuck in some tires.” Tuco looks very pleased with himself.

Face laughs loudly to cover his nervousness. “I’m happy. I’m happy. Doesn’t get any better than this, right?” he lies, eyes sparkling, challenging the dangerous man in front of him. Some part of him convinced that Hannibal is on his way. “I’m living the dream!” he states determinedly.

“You are.” Tuco’s laugh is very false. “You were gonna come here to throw me in a bag across the border, but instead you have sex with my wife…”

“Well, first of all she’s so hot, and we both hate you. So that’s just sort of how it…” And the General hits him hard in the face.

“Good morning! Good morning, man!” Face recovers very fast. That was nothing. But his heart’s sinking. Where the hell is Hannibal?

Somehow the crazy streak in him gets the upper hand now, otherwise he’d worry himself sick in this situation. But he needs to stay calm, to think of a solution to this mess. So he teases the General some more. “Now that’s a party! Is that your best shot?” And with the next one he thinks his jaw might just be broken.

++

Damn kid.

Why are you always getting yourself in trouble? You’re a dickhead. Stubborn as hell, and you never think things through. But you’re smart anyway and sometimes almost able to read my thoughts. A hell of a Ranger and the best sniper I’ve ever known. And so pliant beneath my hands…

Hannibal stops his thoughts while running. He can’t go there. Not now. He’s madly in love with the young Lieutenant. Just recently admitted to it, and they’d made love as often as they could ever since. But sometimes Face just acts blindly when he thought he had a good idea. Hannibal needs to work on that. Make his student think things through completely. From beginning to end. Not just start to act in the middle, knowing he could rely on his Commander. What if things went wrong? Like they might do just now?

Hannibal loves the freshness of Face’s ideas, his unique plans. They completed each other. But there are still some experiences the younger soldier is missing, and they really have to work on that in training, not on a dangerous mission like this one. Luckily he had planted that tracking device within the bundle of money. Hopefully the stupid police men won’t discover it before he knew where Face was. Hannibal kept running, praying that he wouldn’t be too late.

And that’s when he meets Corporal B.A. Baracus.

++

“Oh boy.” Face’s REALLY scared now. He’s going to be hanged. The rope is almost around his way too exposed neck. His jaw and the whole side of his face hurts like hell. He’s looking into the distance for any sign of his rescue. But there is none.

“Bad news for you today. This rescue that’s coming, we fed him to the Rottweiler’s an hour ago!” Tuco yells very satisfied.

Oh no! Holy shit! For the first time in a long while, Face feels like the ground beneath his feet is opening up and swallowing him whole as his world suddenly comes crashing down around him. Hannibal fed to the Rottweiler’s? That surely can’t be true. His Colonel is unbeatable, invulnerable! He refuses to believe the General. His heart races in his throat.

“Is it that you actually believe you got me?” Face’s stubborn side won’t give up just now. “You actually think you’re gonna kill me?” His voice isn’t wavering at all and he switches to Spanish so the asshole would get his point even better. HE found the General. No one had any intel and Face found out on his own.

“In a few minutes I’m gonna be having a cold beer and you are gonna be on fire. Take care, my friend,” Tuco yells heatedly at him.

That’s when Face hears it. A vehicle approaching at high speed, in the distance just behind him. That MUST be Hannibal. It just HAS to be. So he starts to count, the gas, already poured over him, intoxicating his nostrils. “Alpha, Mike, Foxtrot!!! Think about it!” He’s sure that his rescue is on the way, but the rope is dangerously tight around his neck, the gas almost burning...

He believes in faith, though, “Adios, MOTHER…FUCKER!” and yeah, a van bursts through the fence behind him, almost runs him over. He’s able to jump aside at the last second but being half strangled, not able to yell the Boss’ name properly…this time, Face thinks, he really has fucked up majorly.

Would the Colonel ever forgive him?

++

Face still feels sick in his stomach from the rolling, and later from the crazy helicopter ride and from all the life changing events, and the new people and the thought that he’d fucked up and might get kicked out by the Boss, who was really pissed with him and…

“Temp? You okay?” The bed dips and a callused hand strokes his forehead, his cheek. Surely that must be a dream. The Boss wouldn’t be so nice after what he’d done the last few days. The fingers stroke across his lips and he can’t suppress a moan, cracks an eye open slightly.

Worry. There’s actual worry in the Boss’ eyes.

“I’m…I’m sorry, John.” He barely gets the words out. “Will you…will you…?” He has to turn his head away.

“Look at me, Face.” It’s an order. He hesitates for a split second and then obeys, turns fully around and looks the Boss in the eye. The taller man does something completely unexpected. He pulls his pants off, gets into the bed, cradles Face to his chest and sighs heavily. “I almost lost you today. Please don’t do that again to me, babe, will you?” There is hot breath against Face’s head for several seconds, no more words, just strong arms around him, lips in his hair.

He swallows confused but then sneaks his arms around the Boss and hugs him just as tight. “I won’t. I promise. It was a stupid idea to do this on my own.” He starts to breathe tiny kisses across Hannibal’s chest. “You’re not kicking me out and taking the new guys?” he asks anxiously, fingers drawing small and big circles over the Colonel’s back. Hannibal slides his hands deliciously slowly all over the muscular body of his lover, chuckling throatily. “You think I’d dump you so easily?” He leans on his elbows and looks Face straight in the eye.

“Well…I actually hoped not. But after so seriously fucking up…”

Hannibal bends and devours his young Lieutenant for several long moments, grinding his steadily growing hard on against the solid erection that greets his. Face groans into his mouth, bucking up, encircling the Boss’ waist with his legs, his hands gripping the silver hair tightly.

“I didn’t sleep with her, you know,” he says under his breath, angling his hips just so his balls drag across the Boss’ stomach.

“I know.” Hannibal is convinced about that. He reaches for the lube under the pillow. “I have to apologize, too.” He coats his fingers and presses them into Face without warning, knowing how much his Lieutenant loves that. And he bends even more, giving Hannibal full view of his clenching hole, making little needy sounds.

“Oh fuck, you’re so beautiful babe. And I love you so, couldn’t dump you for anything in the world. Should have told you about the mission to get that particular pilot.” He rushes the sentence out, wanting to finish it before they got to the hot part.

Face nods meaningfully, lubes up his fingers as well and prepares the Boss’ cock deliberately slowly, smearing the lotion all over the heavy shaft, the balls, circling the head. “Temp! Want me to come on you or in you?! Jesus!” He just can’t get enough of those hands on him, can’t get enough of those pleading, dark blue eyes, those swollen lips, the deliciously scruffy jaw, so not allowed for a soldier actually. He wants to eat his man alive, never ever let go of him, no matter what stupid ideas appear in that beautiful head of his. He’d do everything for him.

“I love you so, John. Please never leave me?” The hands, having finished their torturous massage, guide Hannibal’s painfully erect cock to the place he desperately wants to be in.

“I’ll never leave you, Temp. You’re mine. Let me love you and we’ll talk later.”

“Yeah…need you so bad.” Face’s pushing onto the throbbing cock and the Boss sheaths himself inch by inch into the all consuming, mind blowing, hot channel. They move silently for a while. Moans and groans and heavy breathing fill the air between them. Face ignores his injuries, his battered body. Hannibal’s kisses work wonders with his scraped neck and his bruised jaw. Face gives himself over completely to the caressing, the loving, the spoiling of his body and soul. The Boss is a master at this, circling his hips slowly, searching…

“Hhhmmm yeahh, Bosssss…” Face sighs blissfully when Hannibal finds his prostate. He’s pressing his hands onto the Boss’ buttocks even more and one finger into the man’s own opening. “Oh FUCK! Temp! YES!”

Face cranes his neck and pulls Hannibal’s head down, smashing their mouths together and sucking the Boss’ tongue deep into his mouth, dominating the kiss while the Colonel fucks him senseless. Harder. Faster. More. Deeper. All. And they are one. Flying high. Climax hitting Face with such force, he’s shooting his semen towards their chins. His inner muscles stimulating the Boss’ cock wonderfully and he spends himself completely into the extraordinary hot tightness, groaning loudly, completely beside himself.

“Fuck, babe. That was just…”

“Mind blowing?”

“Yeah. That.”

They don’t speak for several moments, catching their breath, soothing their strained muscles, entangling their limbs. Face enjoys the heaviness of the Boss on him, crushing him into the mattress. There is no better feeling on earth than this.

“About those guys…” Hannibal murmurs into Face’s neck. “Russ ordered me to create a four man unit. One with Captain Murdock as our pilot…” His lips softly kiss the red mark of the rope. “And since Bosco helped to save your life, I thought we could keep him as our fourth …”

Face’s hands are all over the Colonel’s body again, stroking, gently massaging, “You could have…”

“Yeah I should have…”

“So we are even?” Face asks hesitantly, voice almost back to normal, legs still tangled with the Boss’ at the ankles.

“We’re even.” Hannibal’s smiling at his lover. “Those guys are crazy.”

“Just like we are.”

“Could work.”

“Yeah. It really could.”

“We don’t forget to talk?”

“No. We don’t, Boss. No stupid ideas anymore. Promise.”

“Promise.”

And they seal it with a lazy, leisurely kiss.

F I N 


End file.
